Strip the song
by Maj-Clementine
Summary: Trory one parter just a game between them


A/N:Ok, here I'm again, story number two, this is a own parter, just a litle idea that came to my head while listening to this song the other night at home. So tell me how it is! Again, I'm an old married gal from Argentina, so English is not my firts language, so sorry for any mistakes, if you find any, please tell me so I can correct them!

Especial thanks to Raven, my speedy beta!

Pairing: Trory

Spoilers: everything on the show until now, before saison 5, happenned.

Rating: R (maybe less, nut I don't want to risk it)

Disclaimer: I just can't own anything! I'm too far away from hollywood!

Feedback: yes please, let me tell you what do you think!

**Strip the song**

It was a rainy, cold day. They were reading, cuddling on the couch, listening to an old classics radio station Lane had recommended, because now and then you could catch a good old rock song, and the rest, well it was funny to mock the songs or to remember experiences connected to that song from when they were growing up.

They were enjoying each other's company, it was the first weekend in a long time they didn't go to stars hollows and decided to just stay in, just the two of them.

After dating for two years after finding each other at Yale, and being friends for almost a year, Tristan proposed to Rory and they got married after graduating, moving to New York. Rory worked for the Times, as a Junior Editor and was making her way up, really fast. She was very talented and at the paper they saw that right away. Tristan got a job at a big architecture studio and was enjoying every minute of the non-Dugray business experience.

So there they were, cuddling in the studio of their big New York Upper East Side apartment, courtesy of the Dugray family as a wedding present, both in their pajamas. Tristan was reading some things for work, going through some projects for new buildings while Rory was enjoying re-reading an old classic.

Suddenly though, Tristan got bored and started kissing Rory's neck. She tried to stop him but didn't have the will power to do so. She was amazed that still after all these years he could turn her on like the first night. Everything seemed new and exiting. He knew all her buttons too well. At the radio the old nine and a half weeks classic started playing, and Tristan in a husky, sexy voice started singing in Rory's ear, while going along with the song's instructions.

"I'm going to tear you into pieces", he added to the song, while kissing her neck

_Baby, take off your coat_.

"I'm gonna bite you, hard, everywhere" he said, biting her earlobe

_Real slow_., while licking her neck

"I'm gonna count all your body marks," he was going down...

_Now take off your shoes..._

Need any help? Mary... He said, smirking, that sexy smirk that made Rory melt down.

_Yeah, I'll take off your shoesâ€ so he took off her slippers_

"I'm gonna kiss every inch of your body," he said going back up...

_Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes_, he stopped at her pajama bottoms and took them off, real slow. Only to go back to her belly and start undoing the top of her pajama, kissing all his way up to her breast, stopping at each nipple just to tease her.

"I'm gonna find out how much whipped cream is necessary to cover you and how many strawberries form the way to your belly button" he whispered to her ear, while Rory searched for his mouth, she was craving to be kissed. But Tristan didn't want to stop on her mouth just yet...

_Yes, yes, yes_.... _You can leave your hat on_.

"Let's play with our perfumes, let's mix our desire, let's believe we are the only ones in the world." He said while kissing her, really slowly, and then really hard, his hands on her hair, her hands looking to even the clothing situation, he was way too overdressed for her, and she needed to touch him, to make him feel how she was feeling right now, on fire... the tips of her fingers on his back, making him shiver at her touch... her fingernails leaving marks matching him sucking her neck...

_Go over there, turn on the light_.. _No, all the lights_. Rory sang to his ear, taking charge of their new game...

And let our looks do all the talking.I wanna turn you on, rediscover ourselves. Tristan couldn't believe his ears, Rory was in charge now, turning him on, talking him, in a sexy voice.

_Come back here, stand on the chair_. The radio played, and Rory made Tristan do as it said.

"Let's just play. Are you sure you want me? Mmmmmmm I don't know, whiy don't you just give it a try? Nice? Good?" She said while teasing him, she started to play with her own underwear, doing an strip tease for him, turning around, moving for him, real slow, real sexy, dancing just for him...

_Ooh, baby, that's right_. Tristan seeing this couldn't suppress to sing this part of the song in a guttural husky voice full of desire and lust for his wife. But he needed to be in charge again, so he got up of the chair, reached for her, took her up and pinned her over the desk, and looking her straight to her eyes he said,

"I'm gonna make you fly, you're gonna touch the sky with your hands and you'll never want to stop..."

_You give me reason to live_

_You give me reason to live.  
_

_You give me reason to live.  
_

_You give me reason to live.  
_

_You can leave your hat on!  
  
Suspicious minds are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart.  
_

_They don't believe in this love of ours.  
_

_They don't know what love is.  
_

_They don't know what love is.  
_

_I know what love is.  
_

_You can leave your hat on._

The song continued, but they were too busy to listen, they were so trapped in each other, kissing, touching. Suddenly he was carring her to the bedroom where he closed the doors and the only thing audible were each other's moans.

"You Can Leave Your Hat On" by Joe Cocker  
  
Baby, take off your coat, real slow.  
Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes.  
Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes.  
  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on.  
  
Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights.  
Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that's right!  
Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em.  
  
You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You can leave your hat on!  
  
Suspicious minds are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart.  
They don't believe in this love of ours.  
They don't know what love is.  
They don't know what love is.  
I know what love is.  
You can leave your hat on."


End file.
